godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-09
<< Previous Chapter ---- = Jungle Tiger = -Everyone retreat into the buildings, stay out of sight for now!- Giving the order, I saw that Sakuya was heading as fast as possible into the nearest structure. I've decided to join her in order to increase the chance of our survival. Hibari was right, the Chi-You literally came in scores, the initial six we saw was just the tip of the iceberg, in a few minutes the area was covered with the avian-type Aragami. -Guys, you okay?- -Yeah! We're fine for now, but...- Kota stopped, hesitantly seeing how their situation was most probably like ours. -We're cut off from the escape routes, the two of us managed to hide on the second level of a store, but Soma thinks it's just a matter of time before we're found and well...- The young gunner didn't follow it up, his silence said everything louder than any words. -Massacred.- Finished the melee God Eater of our team and I frowned, trying to ignore the vivid image of a horde of Chi-You ripping any of us to shreds and then devour. He's right sadly... -For the moment it seems the flock is hunting other targets, bigger ones.- Soma said and I had to wonder about that. -Most probably they were lured because of the Oracle Reaction, just like the Chi-You... however the latter's numbers are sheer overkill.- He grumbled and I was forced to hold back a silent chuckle, it wasn't very often we agreed. "You haven't seen the source of the Reaction, did you?" Beside me the medic wondered with a frown herself when the male simply snorted in answer a 'no'. "Hibari, are there only the Chi-You that are swarming over the area?" Then after a few moments of thinking she added. "Where are the highest concentration of the Aragami?" -Well...- Hesitated the Operator for a moment and I saw as the data was also transmitted to my tablet, which I've showed to the medic. -I just sent the feed to Sierra's device. However, as you can see...- She didn't continue the sentence, but there was no need to. The entire view was filled with a red moving haze, which left me with a sinking feeling. I didn't dare to look out the building in fear of being spotted, however it wouldn't have mattered either way. -You're trapped...- Said Hibari and I frowned, worry was the least of my problems now. "Don't try to send neither rescue or reinforcements." Sakuya said with a deep sigh. "We're going to try and stay hidden as long as possible, however it will be impossible to even gather some information without risking getting discovered." -Sierra Declaine, come in!- The Director called for me and I grimaced. -So far, there are no casualties?- -No Director Schicksal.- I've answered, but felt really sour. -However, we can only stay put. Even then it's unsure how long we'll be able to hold out.- -Just hold your position. We'll try to come up with a way to extract you from the danger zone.- Tsubaki tried to reassure us, but I knew that it was going to be impossible. -Prioritize your safety for now, that's an order!- -Right. 1st Unit out.- I've turned towards Sakuya and broke the connection. It was very clear that we're going to sit tight for a long time, which means this will be a test of our endurance and willpower. ---- Just GREAT!!! I grumble a few curses underneath my breath as I perceive my surroundings. We've been stuck for a half day or so in the buildings and while we didn't get spotted, leaving was still out of being possible. So in order to get some rest, we decided to take turns and it seems that, I'm getting an untimely visit just now. "What the hell do you want now?" I grumble and ask the only other being present. Staring at me is the same girl I met, the one that seems to be how I perceive Izanagi. Long lush red hair, piercing violet eyes, pitch black skin and the red Armlet around her neck as some sort of a choker. A massively oversized choker at that. "Izanagi, do you even understand me?" Once more I question the figure, but she doesn't even seem to take notice of me. "H-h.. e..." Coming from her throat is the same unearthly voice, like an organic static pulled over comprehensive speech. "... C... l... C!" Eyes wide, Izanagi was staring at something in the distance and I turned towards it also. It didn't matter if it was some sort of a trick of her to shake my attention as it was proved before. She would have catch up me if she wanted to. "C... ...C!" Once more she tried to say something, but it was still garbled. "What the hell is going on even?" Scratching my head and stare at the purple orb in the distance, surrounded by the numerous crimson half moons. "Wait... Are you afraid of that?" I turn towards Izanagi once more and now it's much more noticeable that she is shivering. "Actually that does make sense, since it unnerves me to a great deal too..." "Hel... C!" Her voice came, forced and somewhat more clearer to me. "...elp C!" Pleaded Izanagi and I stared at her disbelievingly. "Wait, wait, wait!" Holding up two arms in protest, I tried to puzzle the sentence. "You want me to help that annoying bastard?!" This was freaking too much. "Why the hell would I do that?" Raising her arm towards the glowing phenomenon in the distance, Izagani simply stared at me with determination despite her shaking. "Evi... Hur..." Answered the girl and I could relate. But, isn't that what C actually is? "He... C!" "But 'THAT'... belongs to freaking her!" I pointed at the glowing shape and slowly the pitch black double of me shook her head. "I... just know! This doesn't make sense!!" "Help... C!!" Izanagi simply repeated the sentence, this time more clearly and left me confounded. "Nov... Help..." ---- "Sierra." Sakuya called for me in a hushed voice, I was feeling very miserable at the moment, especially after waking up from my dream. Recalling the plea of Izanagi on helping a certain rotten brat. "You were trashing and mumbling in your sleep, or at least you mouth was moving occasionally... is everything okay?" Of course not... I wanted to speak, but found the inability to do that. Damn it... Forgot that I can only do that in sleep. -I just argued with Izanagi.- With a frown I shook my head and sat up, scratching my head I looked at the surprised gaze of the medic. -She wants me to help C, for some weird reason. And don't ask, okay?- "Izanagi wants you to help Sea?" Repeated Sakuya and I've nodded. "You don't seem to be comfortable with that idea to me, Sierra." -It's just like that.- I scratched my temple before answering. -I don't even know what she wants from me or how to even do it.- My gaze fell over the tablet and with a few button presses I could confirm that our situation didn't change. Well it's not worse for wear at least... -If you wonder, this was my second 'meeting' with Izanagi. The first was a nightmare, quite literally. Also don't ask.- "Seeing as how our situation is dire, I'm not even surprised that you even consider not helping her." -It feels like I'm missing a very important piece to understand the full picture, but I can't get those details from anywhere. It's frustrating. Also it's not like I don't want to help C, but rather it's impossible to even break out.- "While there aren't any more Chi-You gathering their numbers are still staggering, it also seems that other Aragami are being pulled from the surrounding regions. While it means that the chances of us being found is lessened, at the same time we're going to be stuck here for longer." Sakuya said in a low voice, but I could relate. This was pretty disheartening. -How are you two coping with the situation?- I've inquired from the other half of the unit and hoped they aren't in a bad spot either. Well considering that they weren't on the friendliest terms before the split and now being forced to stay together... I hope Kota doesn't trigger soma in any ways. -Finally the Dead Weight shut up, at least he's not a sleep talker.- Soma grumbled back, apparently irritated, but very understandable. Kind of the worst possible moment to be stuck with a machine-gun-for-mouth. -We can hold out for a week or so if we aren't spotted. Same should go to you two.- I fell silent at this, making me frown deeper once more. -Let's hope it will not come to that and we manage to get out of this situation.- I really hope so... I don't like the idea of being surrounded by a score of Aragami, even if they aren't searching for us. ---- Three freaking days! I can't believe we're stranded her for so long... Out of all of us, I was suffering the most of this situation. Not even Kota was as restless, although he didn't have the same reasons as me. -Still no change.- I've noted and started grumbling silent curses under my breath for the umptienth time of the day. Which was a good thing as Sakuya would have probably scolded me a few times for the ones I've been reciting. "Sierra, be patient. Our situation might seem hopeless, but you can't give up on having faith." Sakuya chided me as I roamed around in circle after circle. "Besides, are you trying to walk a circle into the concrete floor?" She chuckled at it when I stopped abruptly and stared back at the medic with a mixture of a frown and a slight smile, then started it anew. -The Branch can't afford anyone to help us. Even the tiniest action will literally pull the entire hordes attention and that is certain death. It's been days since we are stuck here!- I grumbled another set of curses to alleviate some of my anger. -Besides, you guys are in a way worse off than me. You haven't had the chance to eat or drink properly ever since we got here.- "I was actually wondering about that Sierra, you aren't as much shaken by this as just being restless..." Wondered the medic and I wanted to bang my head on a wall for slipping that. "You've got something going on, don't you?" I've stared at Sakuya for a few moment and then rolled my eyes, pulling a half eaten ration from my pocket. It was a simple, flavorless bar that was supposed to help regain your energy and part of your stamina. -You know what this is, right?- I held it up for her to see and got a nod in response. -How much would you be surprised that I need to eat a half of this stuff every two or three days to keep going?- "Very much so." Sakuya admitted and wondered for a few long seconds. "Is this a side effect from... Izanagi?" -Amongst other things?- I recalled a certain conversation with Dr. Sakaki in the lab, the one I had with him after inquiring about my supposed sister. -My body has an unnaturally high recovery capacity, but only when influenced by Oracle Cells taken in from an outside source. Which means that recovery pills, shots, or anything rich in matter that contains Oracle Cells re-energizes me to a great deal. Like this small Ration bar.- "What's the price for this?" Hearing me out, but wearing a frown Sakuya asked. I wasn't dumb enough to know I could held my secret for long, but didn't expect to slip up so early. -The fact that my body is slowly transforming into Izanagi, it starts to inhibit other needs.- My shoulder dropped considerably as I sat down again and turned to the medic. -I require much less sleep and nourishment than a normal human, or even a God Eater. But the price is that my sensory perception is starting to get messed up. I'm starting to loose touch and taste, while hearing, sight and smell is starting to improve at various levels. At the same time, I'm getting more and more aggressive and restless.- "That explains a lot." Frowned the medic. "Is that why you are coping this bad with being stuck here?" I could guess the same thoughts that go over in her head. I was turning, which meant eventually I'll have to be put down, before it goes out of control and someone gets injured. -Partially.- I've admitted and looked at her while answering. -I've actually started craving Aragami flesh.- My eyes wandered over the edge of the floor we were hiding on and looked outside. The mass of Chi-You was still not visible, but we could hear them still. I could very well hear them and that just intensified the gravity of my situation. -And with close to so many it's nearly driving me insane.- "Aragami only?" Sakuya tried to act neutral, but I looked at her with a probably pained expression. I didn't like it either, I was starting to become liability just as I predicted. A very dangerous one at that. -Well, Doc Sakaki said that it's sort of like my own Bias. Humans shouldn't appear appealing for me.- What I didn't say out loud, that with I have no real control over the Oracle Cells, they have no fixed Bias Factor either. Which was proven when Izanagi attacked Soma without any hesitation... ---- On the fifth day, I couldn't endure it anymore and after Sakuya went to rest, I've made my way to the top of the building. Across the roofs in the distance it was there, the mutated Chi-You with it's arms crossed and looking right at me. You knew that I'm here, yet you didn't send your minions at us... There were so much questions in me, but they were drowned out by the massive pangs of hunger I was feeling, hunger that was unsatisfied by simple ration bars. WHY?!! As if to mock me, the deviant avian turned around and simply looked into a different direction. I followed it with my gaze and my jaws went slack. On the far end of what I could perceive there was a wriggling dome, easily with a diameter of a few dozen meters, one made up entirely from Aragami. For some reason the Chi-You was towering over something and forming that massive living structure. What the hell?!! Staring at the living, writhing mass it dawned on me, it was there from where the unnatural Oracle Reaction was coming from. So they were lured her after all because of that... A strong shiver ran through me then, almost making me stumble and fall from the top of the building. Damn, now even I'm getting the needs to see what that is... With a frown I've had to correct myself. And by needs I mean freaking desire to eat what the hell that strange source is... Then, they parted. The Chi-You swarming on the ground, forming a line towards the dome. Now what?! I looked down and saw that the mutant Chi-You was standing right in the middle and looking at me. Is this an invitation?! Hesitating slightly, I turned to the dome again and felt my curiosity and hunger kick up a notch. Fine... I'll bite. Didn't take me a minute to get my God Arc, check on Sakuya to see that she is still fine and then hurry down the stairs to ground level. After stepping through the door and was surrounded by the scores of avians did it dawn on me how foolish this idea was, but it was too late to back down now after getting their attention. I'm an idiot... However, while the Chi-You seemed hostile, until I was keeping in line they didn't seem to come after me. Just like the deviant down this impromptu road was standing and waiting for me. -Sierra, What is going on?- I heard the voice of Hibari in my ears and cursed silently, I even forgot that my position is being transmitted back to the base. -Why are you leaving your post and...- The Operator was stunned, probably noticing the straight line opened for the dome and that I was traversing said path without harm. -Sierra, what is going on?- she couldn't help, but repeat it again. -I've... gotten an invitation to check out the unnaturally powerful Reaction.- I've stated using the tablet and balancing Chupacabra with some difficulty in a hand and on my shoulders. -Isn't that why we were sent here?- -Invitation, you've left the protection of the building didn't you?- Hibari was dumbfounded. -You've risked your life and possibly that of your team members because of what?- -They aren't attacking me until I don't provoke them.- I managed to cover half the distance towards the deviant. -Just like the mutant Chi-You, in fact I'm willing to bet that it is the one that is keeping the others at bay.- My biggest question was why now? -You're going to get chewed out by the Major and the Director too.- She sighed sadly. -You do know, Sierra. I'm going to have to report this.- Hibari clearly hesitated for some reason. -Are you sure that this was a good idea?- -Sure, in the meantime I'm going to see what the source of all this mess is about.- The line broke with that transmission and I've put the tablet away. Well, at least I hope something will turn out of this. Something that doesn't end with me getting dismembered or worse. Arriving at the side of the fiery red Chi-You was actually eventless, it screeched once, turning around to lead the way. Similarly like before the walk was silent, eventless. Around me the mass of Chi-You was almost uninterested in me, in the end we arrived at the dome of living Aragami. This is absurd... With a roar of the deviant, a part of the living dome opened up and we walked in there. Someone explain this to me... Within the dome were only a few ruined buildings, and countless corpses of Chi-You. What was actually frightening that they weren't leaking Oracle Cells like they would be in normal case, neither were they slowly disintegrating, albeit from the wounds on the bodies and spilled blood it was clear the were struck down a few days ago most, while some others were taken only recently. Okay, so it is safe to hazard that 'IT' is here... probably at least, but where? My 'acquaintance' then screeched and raised one of the huge claws to point up, reluctantly I followed with my gaze and went pale. Nearly at the center of the dome in mid air were some of the Chi-You strung up, still living, struggling to no avail for being able to escape. What made me so pale was that the very things keeping them down were vines. Vines of white and teal that were gripping their bodies wherever they made contact with them, some even digging into their flesh and spread underneath it quite visibly. Hell... no!! I turned around in that instant to leave, but a shock wave of pure terror emanated from the rear and I simply collapsed. "Where do you think you're going?" Called a voice and from my crumpled pose I could see the dome exploded. No... that's not right, they fled. With all due respect I would do so too. "Long time no see Neistovyy." I wanted to flee, but was unable to. I wanted to turn, but my body didn't react at all. What made me surprised, that the Chi-You stepped forward seemingly dazed, but neither collapsed or running from that monstrosity behind me. "Oh, what do we have here?" ---- End of Chapter 2017,01,30 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic